how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrice
Patrice is an employee at World Wide News and a co-worker of Robin and Nora. She is also Robin's arch-enemy, according to Future Ted ( ). Patrice likes Robin a lot, but Robin hates Patrice. She has a warm, enthusiastic and kind personality that Robin finds annoying. In How I Met Your Mother, Patrice often injects her opinions and Robin responds/yells, "NO ONE ASKED YOU PATRICE," or something similar. Show Outline Season 7 In , Patrice becomes excited for Nora when she receives copious gifts from Barney. Robin later yells at Patrice when she swoons over Barney as he serenades Nora. In , Patrice shows up at The apartment, and reminds Robin about their trip to , to which Robin got the time wrong. Robin packs hurriedly with Ted and leaves. In , when Robin moves out of the apartment, Patrice invites Robin to stay with her at her apartment and excitedly puts together a welcoming party for her, though Robin never shows up. In , Robin temporarily moves in with her. She does nice things for Robin, like baking her cookies and ironing her clothes, but this annoys Robin even more as she claims that Patrice is "smothering" her. Season 8 In , when Robin is hesitant to break up with Nick, Barney threatens to post an online invitation about Robin going out with Patrice for a whole day ("Robin and Patrice's BFF Fun Day"), if she doesn't. Eventually, Barney helps her break up with Nick, but forgets to put down the invite, resulting in Robin spending a whole day with Patrice. In , Barney runs into Patrice at WWN, while he is waiting for Brandi to return. Patrice offers him a cookie as that is what she does when someone is unhappy. He then tells Brandi that he doesn't want to sleep with her, and instead he talks all night with Patrice. He then has a date with Patrice the next day at his apartment. In , Robin informs Patrice of The Playbook as a way to get them to break up, though she doesn't believe Robin. Later, Patrice gets the stuffed Rudolph from Ted's fire escape and takes it to Barney's apartment. Here, she comes across The Playbook, which was planted on the bed by Robin. Patrice then confronts Barney about The Playbook who quickly admits everything. An argument ensures which results in Barney tossing The Playbook into the trash and then setting it alight. In , when Sandy tells Robin that it's time for year-end reports, she calls Patrice in for questioning, and fires her. However, when Patrice asks her if this is really about her, Robin says it isn't and tells her that seeing her and Barney together has made her old feelings resurface, which she doesn't like. Robin then decides not to fire her. In , it is revealed that Patrice was only pretending to date Barney, so that he and Robin can get back together. Season 9 In , it is shown that Patrice showed up to Robin's bachelorette party at MacLaren's uninvited. This anger Robin's as she thinks Lily invited her. Patrice also shows up at the Farhampton Inn with a number of gifts for Robin. Patrice is a bridesmaid at Robin's wedding in . Before the nuptials begin, she leans in and compliments Robin, only to be told that no one asked for her opinion. It is revealed in Gary Blauman, that she becomes a radio talk show host. Robin is heard calling in, only to yell "I wasn't done, Patrice!" when Patrice interrupts her. Episode Appearances # # # # # # # # # # # # Notes and Trivia *She is constantly trying to be friends with Robin. *She is shown to be much closer to Nora than Robin. *Robin has only managed to have a conversation with Patrice twice without screaming. This happens when she apologizes to Patrice for firing her and explains how Patrice and Barney's relationship is affecting her in The Over-Correction, and during the ceremony in . External Links * Category:Characters Category:The gang's co-workers Category:Recurring characters Category:World Wide News Category:Females